Late Night Talks
by Storyteller64
Summary: It's the anniversary of Derpy's mother disappearance and understandably she feels sad. Can Time Turner lift her spirit?


Some Fluff for the sake of Fluff

**Late Night **

**Talks**

Derpy looks up to the night sky and watch as the stars flicker in the darkness. She was standing on the balcony of the fame Seashell hotel which stood next to Turtle Tail beach. It is a vacation spot that many would sell their hooves for but right now the grey mare's mind was too busy to enjoy where she was.

She stares into the sky aimlessly as her thoughts brought up images of someone she had loved, someone who did not judge her for her eyes or clumsiness, someone who had loved her unconditionally. Her vision started to become blurry as tears started to make their way down her grey cheeks. The tears didn't bother her, she always cried when this day comes around the only difference this time was that Carrot Top isn't here to comfort her.

A knock on the door interrupted the crying mare which was followed by a familiar Canterlotion accent. "Derpy may I come in."

Derpy quickly wiped the tears away and try to put on a smile as she walked over to the apartment's door. She didn't want Time Turner to see her crying, not after want he went through to get her this room. She opened the door and gave the chestnut coloured stallion her best impersonation of a smile.

"Hello, Time Turner." She said as the colt strode through the door looking very pleased with himself. "How did the talk with the manager go?"

"Well, Derpy it wasn't easy." he said still sporting that smirk he would put on whenever he was about to play up one of his achievements. "The manager was quite angry when the TARDIE accidently landed in his office and broke his desk but with some quick wit, some charm and maybe some slight help from a certain magical piece of paper I was able to convince him to give us two rooms for the night."

"Oh, that's great." The grey mare said trying to put her usual upbeat attitude into her speech.

"It is indeed." Time Turner said smiling proudly as he turns to face the mare. "I bet when you started to travel with me you never expected to end up in one of the most famous ho…"

The brown colt stopped in mid-sentence when he looked at Derpy and notice the thin wet lines that ran down her cheeks. Almost immediately his confident smirk changed into a deeply concerned frown.

"Derpy, were you crying?" he asked.

The grey mare's eyes widen in alarm when he asked the question and cursed herself for not checking herself in the mirror to make sure that there were no evidence of her crying earlier. "No, no I wasn't. I…I just had something in my eye before that's all."

"Derpy." he says as he made his way to her.

"I'm fine Time Turner really." She insisted trying hard not to look into his concerned eyes.

He wouldn't listen to her assurances, he had travel with her long enough to know when she was keeping something from him. Once he made it to her side he places a gentle hoof on her shoulder and gave her his most comforting look.

"You know you can tell me anything." He whispered.

Derpy looked up into his eyes, those deep blue eyes that always held warmth and understanding even during the most stressful times. She didn't want to lay her burdens on him, she didn't want him to see her cry but Time Turner could be a stubborn old mule at times and she knew that he wouldn't let this go by. She sighed in defeat while leaning her head forward to bury it into his chest. The action must have caught him by surprise as she felt him stiffen for just a moment before relaxing again. If this was under any other circumstances she would be blushing like a school filly but right now her silly little crush on the stallion was the last thing on her mind.

"Today was the day my mother disappeared." she whispered.

"Oh, I see." Time Turner said realization dawning on him.

The two ponies stood there in awkward silence while the earth pony try to figure out what he could do to comfort the young mare. Derpy would rarely speak openly about her mother and on the occasions that she does it would almost always be about the muffins she had bake for her as a child. He had only learned about her mother's disappearance from Carrot Top back in Ponyville and she had only brought it up after Derpy had left the room.

"Do you…do you want to talk about?" he asked feeling completely at a lost as how to navigate such a sensitive situation.

"No, I don't really need to." She said still keeping her face buried in his chest. "I just get sad on this day is all. I really didn't mean to make you worry."

Slowly she pulls away from him and gave him a smile that was obviously forced. "Besides, you probably think is silly of me to still be crying over something that had happened so long ago."

"No, I don't find it silly." Time Turner said as he wipes away a fresh tear that was cascading down her cheek. "The fact that you're still thinking about her speaks volumes of her as a pony. You must have loved her very much."

"I did." Derpy said feeling better by the stallion's touching words.

"Then why don't you tell me all about her." he said as he pulls her towards the bed. "After all we have this room for the entire night. It would be a waste if we just slept wouldn't it."

* * *

><p>For the next several hours Derpy spoke of her mother and her childhood. She spoke about the muffins she would have baked for her, how she taught her to fly and of the bedtime stories she would read for her. As she talked about her mother the sadness that had once been inside her heart slowly faded away. Time Turner meanwhile was listening to every word that she says, while he will never truly understand the pain Derpy must have felt when her mother disappeared he at least understood that sometimes the best way to help somepony was to listen.<p>

"And from that day onwards I never try to do a sonic rainboom again." She said finishing her latest story from her past.

Time Turner fought to keep breathing as he laughed hysterically on the bed beside the grey mare.

"Oh, my goodness." He gasps between fits of laughter. "Did the Granny Smith ever get that barn rebuilt?"

"She did. Though it's still keeps falling down no matter how many times they raise it."

"Wow, I would never have thought that I was traveling with Ponyville's most notorious vandal." Time Turner said playfully.

"That's right, so you better watch yourself Time Tuner otherwise I might just accidently destroy your blue barn too." Derpy giggled.

The two ponies giggle with one another until it slowly died down and they were left laying in bed looking out the balcony into the starry sky and the ocean below. The silence lasted a long while until Derpy spoke.

"What were your parents like?"

Time Turner eyes widen for a moment but then they took on a thoughtful look. "You know." He said as he stares out into the ocean. "I have no idea."

"How come." Derpy asked confused by his answer.

"They both passed away when I was very young." He explained. "I never got to know them. I can barely remember what they look like."

The grey mare made a small gasp as a hoof cover her mouth in shock. "Oh…Time Turner I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." He said giving her a smile. "Like I said I was too young to remember them so I'm fine about it."

"Okay then, but if both your parents passed away who looked after you."

"My uncle and aunty."

"Oh, what were they like."

"They were wonderful." Time Turner said his smile broadening as the memories of his own childhood came back to him. "My aunty was a strict but loving mare, always making me do my homework before allowing me to go outside and play with my friends. It was probably because of her that I took such an interest in science and math. As for my uncle he was a traveling business pony so I didn't get to spend as much time with him then my aunty but on the days he was at home we were inseparable. We would go fishing, build model air ships and he taught me how play a mean kazoo."

"They sound like nice ponies." Derpy said as she leans her head down on the mattress.

"They are. They really are." He said before his eyes got a distant look in them and his voice became more sombre. "They probably wondering what happened to me."

The two ponies became quiet as they thought about the friends and family they had left behind since their adventure began. Derpy thought about Carrot Top and how they would spend their day at her carrot farm tending to the vegetables. Time Turner thought about his old lab and all the experiments he did there.

"I guess we both have ponies who we miss." Derpy says while looking back up to the stallion next to her. "But at least we have each other."

Time Turner looked down at the grey mare and smiled at her caring gold eyes. "Yeah, we do have each other."

* * *

><p>It was long past midnight and at last the two ponies had decided to retire for the evening. Despite having his own room Time Turner had decided to stay with Derpy for the night though he insisted on sleeping on the couch instead of the bed. As he laid there in the darken room with only the sounds of the grey mare's breathing for company his mind returns to something she had said.<p>

"_At least we have each other."_

Those words echo through his mind as he thought back to when he had travel alone. Those were times that had few fond memories for him as he travel across time and space, always careful to never allow himself to become too close to anypony for that he might get hurt because of him. But somehow Derpy broke through his barriers and had managed to bring out his old self.

Now he was smiling almost all the time and telling jokes that Derpy had claim were terrible but still giggles at them anyway. He had re-found his love for life and finding joy in discovering new places and meeting new ponies. All of this happened because of her.

In a way she saved him.

Looking over to the sleeping mare Time Tuner slowly climbed off the couch and made his way over to the side of the bed. He watches her while she slept peacefully as his mind thought of all the times she had made him laugh and smile. She truly is an amazing pony and he's so grateful that they had met.

"I'll never leave you Derpy." he whispered softly as he moved a stray lock of hair away from her closed eyes. "I promise you'll never be alone."

With that he left her side and returned to the couch not hearing the sleeping mare as she mumbles out his name in quiet affection.


End file.
